


When I'm Ready

by Koda_Kitten



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Depression, Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, mature content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koda_Kitten/pseuds/Koda_Kitten
Summary: REQUEST: I noticed that requests r open, if not I apologise. Could I request a fluffy OneShot with Kuroo Tetsurou where his girlfriend has a slight panic and he comforts her? (It’s just that I myself sometimes have mini panic attacks, and Kuroo’s my fav character) If you’re uncomfortable with that, then that’s fine, I understand 💕
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	When I'm Ready

~(Y/N)~

It was happening again, my breath grew short and all hearing seemed to fade into nothing as I stood there, before my teacher’s desk. I was about to present my work to the class. My least favorite thing. Maybe I should go to the bathroom first and- but what if she says no? What if I pass out in front of everyone, or start crying! 

My mind was racing same as my heart. 

“M-Miss, may I use the restroom real quick?” I nervously ask I prayed she’d say yes and let another person go before me. 

The older woman glances up tiredly before pointing her finger to the door. “Hurry up, you still need to present your project,” she informs me. 

I quickly bow and thank her before taking off to the nearest bathroom. Upon exiting the classroom I suddenly felt lightheaded. Okay, the bathroom now! With my hand over my chest, I make a quick escape for privacy. But along the way, I bumped shoulders with someone. 

But I didn’t bother looking back, my feet kept walking off towards the bathroom where I intended to hide and get over this. There was a constant ringing in my ear as I rush past people in the hall. 

~Kuroo~

I was headed to English, I was running slightly late due to having to talk to coach about practice after school. On my way there, I watched (Y/N) pump into me, I turn, my eyes following her small form as she quickly rushed down the hall. “Babe?” 

She didn’t hear me, even though she was right there. Something’s up. Letting out a soft sigh, I follow her but not too closely. She must be freaking out over the presentation today. 

I stop once she enters the girl’s restroom, so shoving my hands in my pocket, I contemplated going in. “(Y/N),” I call, I didn’t expect her to answer back, but I stood close to the door. Finally, I rest my hand on it and push it forward. Slipping in I met with her teary eyes as she sat on the floor by the sink silently shaking. 

After hanging the ‘out of order’ sign on the front of the door, I shut it behind me and approach (Y/N). Sitting beside her, she quickly leaned into me, her whole body shaking. I couldn’t hear her breath, so nudging her back up to sit up straight, I look her in the eyes. 

“Okay, (Y/N) take a deep breath okay? Can you do that for me, angel?” I ask calmly. 

Slowly she nods in response and I hear her inhale deeply. “Okay hold, for seven seconds,” I mutter. 

Her breath stops and her body stiffens while holding her breath. “Now release,” she does as told and we repeat the same steps until she stopped shaking. Sitting back I allow her to lean on me while my arm wrapped around her shoulder. 

“Whenever your ready, I’ll tell Ms. (T/N) you can wait another day,”


End file.
